The use of epitopes identified from pathogens as target antigens is an important strategy for developing therapeutic vaccines. Immunization with polyepitopes would provide advantages over single epitope-based vaccines. Thus far, development of polyepitope vaccines has mainly been focused on DNA vaccines. However, there are various safety concerns regarding DNA vaccines. There is a need to develop polyepitope vaccines that can overcome the obstacle of DNA-based vaccines.